New neighbor
by Zeukaj
Summary: SpongeBob's and Sandy's lifes turns upside down when a new airbreather moves to Bikini Bottom. How will this change thier relationship?
1. New airbreather

It was a beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom. The little yellow sponge named spongebob slowly opened his eyes while his giant foghorn alarm roared next to him.

"Good mornig Gaaaaraaaay!" Cheered the sponge with a grin on his face.

"Meow." Answered the snail.

SpongeBob jumped out of bed and put on his square pants

. "You know what day it is today Gary?" The snail named Gary looked at his master. "Meow."

Spongebob laughed. "Yes, it is Sunday. But today is Kah-ra-tay day with Sandy!" He said and ran to the bathroom.

"You got to stay clean when being with girls!" cheered SpongeBob to himself while he brushed his two teeth, cleaned his ears with a towel and brushed his eyes.

He walked down the stairs and out the door.

"See you later Gare-Bear!" He said and started walking.

He looked at the Eastern Island Head that was his grumpy neighbors house.

"Good morning Squidward!" "Leave me alone!" answerd Squidward Tentacles, the least joyful creature in the sea.

SpongeBob was just about to head towards Sandy's treedome when he realized he forgot to feed Gary.

When he was about to enter his house again he turned to his right, and there was a treedome. He did'nt understand, was he getting a new neighbor? Was Sandy moving next to him?

A part of him was super exited about getting a new neighbor. And another wondered what Sandy would think of a new landcritter.

So many thoughts ran through his head. _Is it a squirrel? Is it a male? Is it handsome? Will Sandy like it more than me?_

He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. He looked through the glass. No sign of activity. _Maybe it has'nt moved in yet..._

"Aw well, maybe later!" He said and walked to Sandy's.

There was a loud metal banging on her front she opened there was a cute little yellow sponge with flowers standing there.

"Hey Sandy, ready for some Kah-ra-tay?" Said SpongeBob with a huge grin on his face. "Howdy SpongeBob, what 'bout some cookies and tea first?"

"Trying to give me cramps are ya Sanday?"

Sandy smiled and they sat down at the picnic table.

"I have some good news SpongeBob, there's a new airbreather movin' to Bikini Bottom!"

_Good news? She likes it?! Barnacles... I hope it's a girl._

"D-do y-you know her?" SpongeBob got a little nervous.

"No, but my bosses told me."

"S-so you d-don't know if it is a guy or a girl?"

"No clue. I don't even know if it's a squirrel. My bosses told me it would arrive soon tho."

SpongeBob got curious. "Why do they send another airbreather here anyways?"

Sandy started to feel offended. "Is there somethin' wrong with that Squarepants?"

"Hehe, no Sandy not at all! I did not mean it that way."

Sandy calmed down a little. "I hope so for your own good... Now let's do some Karate!"

As usual SpongeBob got his but kicked, but did'nt matter to him. As long as he could hang out wih Sandy he was happy.

After the match they where laying down in the grass looking at the sunset.

"I should really get going now, I need to feed Gary. I'll catch you later Sandy!"

"Bye SpongeBob" she said still looking at the sky. She did'nt really wan't him go.

"There you go Gary, bon apétit!" Said SpongeBob as he emptied the huge bag of snailfood in Gary's foodbowl. Suddenly he heard the sound of a bus outside. Finally it was time to see this new airbreather.

SpongeBob wen't up to his bedroom and pressed binoculars against the window.

The busdoor opened. SpongeBob saw a boot. He moved his binoculars a little higher. There it was. _Barnacles... Just perfect... _He thought. It was a tall, goodlooking squirrel male.


	2. Jacky

He woke up with the sun in his face.

"Good morning England!" He said while yawning at the same time.

"Today is the day, I am moving to Bikini Bottom!"

He stood up and walked to his mirror. He was a brown furred squirrel with big blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He was quite fit and his name was Jack "Jacky" Furtail. He put on his shorts and went to his bathroom. He brushed his buckteeth, put wax in his hair and put on some deoderant.

"Bring it on world!" he said with a confident smile on his face.

He only packed down the most necessary thing. His electric guitar.

He loved playing guitar, it was his favorite hobby next to ninjutsu.

He kissed his caring mother and father goodbye. He put on his diving suit and got on the bus.

It was gonna be a long busride, really long.

_14 hours later_

Jacky yawned and stood up.

_I'm here... Finally..._

He took his first step outside. He looked around and smiled. The ocean looked better than expected. He noticed his neighbors houses. A pineapple, a rock and an Eastern Island Head.

He caught a glimps of a yellow square at one of the pineapples windows but it dissapeared.

_Ok... _He thought.

Jacky went into his new treedome. He took of his suit and went into the treehouse.

_All this space for myself? I can get used to this..._

Then he suddenly tiredness struck.

He went into his bedroom and fell asleep on the bed.

The next morning

He woke up by a loud knock on the door.

Jacky walked down his stairs still trying to wake up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He repeated.

He opened the door, even tho he still was'nt really awake.

"Howdy partner, I heard you where new in town."

_Crap, that's one pretty squirrel..._

"That's quite right, I got here yesterday evening."

There was some awkward silence.

"Well, we can't stand here all day. Come in!"

They went into the treehouse and sat down in the kitchen.

Jacky cleared his throat.

"So what's your name?"

"How rude of me, my name is Sandy Cheeks."

"Sandy? Is that a nickname for Sandra?"

Sandy chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. So what's your name?"

"My name is Jack Furtail. You can call my Jacky."

"Nice to meet Ya Jacky."

"The same to you Miss Cheeks!"

"Soooo you live in a treedome too huh?"

Asked Sandy. "Yeah, I work for Treedome Enterprises."

"Really? Me too! We could be lab-partners!"

"Yeah, I'm currently working on a pill that will make you able to breath under water." Said Jacky. "Me too! We have to work together sometime."

"Defenetely."

There was some more awkward silence.

Suddenly both thier stomaches roared.

"I'm really gettin' hungry!" Groaned Sandy.

"Dang, me too!"

Sandy took Jacky's hand and dragged him out of the treedome. Jacky almost tripped over his own feet.

"Where are we going?" Jacky realized how strong this female actually was.

"We are walkin' to the Krusty Krab!"

"The what?" Jacky did'nt quite hear.

"It's a resturant. My friend SpongeBob works there."

"Oh, cool!"

_2 minutes and 37,6 seconds later..._

"Here it is, the Krusty Krab!"

Jacky looked at the greasy walls and the half-broken sign.

"This sure looks good!" Jacky chuckled nervously.

_Oh God..._

He put on a pokerface smile and entered the resturant. He did'nt even take on step before he was greeted by an old red crab. "Ay Sandy who is this boyfriend of yers?"

Sandy laughed. "He's not my boyfriend! This is my friend Jacky. Jacky, say hello to Mr. Krabs."

Jacky quickly waved. "Hello".

Jacky was not used to this friendly people. He was quite shy.

"Try not to disturb me frycook to much." Said Mr. Krabs and walked into his office.

Jacky and Sandy went to the register to order.

"Welcome to the Krust Krab. May I take your orders."

"Hi Squidward." Said Sandy in a natural tone.

"I'll have a Krabby Patty meal please."

"What should I take?" Asked Jacky.

"Make that two."

"Are these Krabby Patties any good?"

Sandy smiled. "Ya'll have to see for yourself."

_God she's so pretty... Beautiful even..._

"SpongeBob, two Krabby Patty meals."

"Yeah right! We have to see SpongeBob!" Sandy once again took Jacky's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Howdy SpongeBob! This is Jacky."

Jacky put on a smile and reached for SpongeBob's hand.

SpongeBob now with a grumpy face shook Jacky's hand.

"Hi SpongeBob, Sandy has been talking so much about you!"

"I bet she has..."

SpongeBob's nose was now hanging like a dead fish. And one of his eyes where twitching a little.

"Are you okay SpongeBob?" Asked Sandy.

"I could'nt have been better..." Said SpongeBob, trying to smile

"You don't seem alright so we are just gonna go have our lunch."  
"You do that... Bye!"

_I think someones a little grumpy today..._

Sandy and Jacky sat down at one of the tables with thier orders.

Jacky looked nervously at the hamburger he was holding.

He put it his suit so that he could eat it.

He took his first bite. He could feel all the eyes glued to him. Mr. Krabs, Squidward, SpongeBob and Sandy where all watching him.

"It's delicious."

Sandy raised and eyebrow.

"Just delicious?"

"Ok, it's amazing."

"That's more like it..."

When they had finished thier Krabby Patties Sandy showed Jacky the rest of Bikini Bottom.

"We have to go to Goo Lagoon some day!"

"Ofcourse! I'll call ya tomorrow!"

After the tour Jacky Walked Sandy home.

"I had really fun today Sandy, thanks."

"No, thank you. I'll see ya later!"

With those words Sandy ran into her treedome.

Jacky was finally home. He picked up his guitar and started playing. He did'nt do anything else that day.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate him... I hate him so much...

SpongeBob had never said that before. He had never felt so threatend before neither.

He sat there in his kitchen eating cereals.

"Meow"

SpongeBob looked at his snail who was chewing on his foodbowl.

"I'm sorry Gary, I forgot to feed you. I'm just getting so worked up over that Jacky guy..."

"Meow" the snail replied.

"I don't know why, Sandy seems to like him alot."

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"I know she likes me too but, he's a squirrel..."

He slammed his fist into the table. Tho, because of his weakness it only made a small 'thump'.

"I gotta go see Sandy, I know! I'll bring my ka-rah-tay gear and suprise her!"

He cleared his voice. And got a serious look.

"I mean, sneak up on her..."

He grabbed his stuff and started jogging to the treedome.

Gary stood there with small pupils, with the foodbowl in front of him.

"Meow".

_6 minutes and 21,547 seconds later..._

A loud knocking was heard.

"Be right back..." said Sandy and smiled.

She opened the door.

"Flowers?" There was a vase with flowers standing on the ground.

On top of the iron entrence was someone lurking with big red gloves and an extremely big red karatehelmet. He was staring at the confused squirrel, planning his next move. He crawled like a spider on the roof of the entrence to get behind her. Like a cat he dropped down behind her. Faster than a bullet she turned around and chopped his head. Her hand sunk into his head like if it were dough.

"Howdy ya'll!"

"How did you know I was behind you?" He said still in a dough-form.

"You smell like Krabby Patties..."

_Barnacles, another mistake to write down in my karate-journal... "Don't eat Krabby Patties before you try to sneak up on someone..."_

"Come on in SpongeBob, Jacky was teachin' me some guitarplayin'."

_He is here? Do this smoothley now..._

"Good thing I always keep an ukulele in the trunk!"

He opened his bottom like a cartrunk and pulled out an ukulele.

"You continue to suprise me SquarePants..."

They walked inside to be greeted by Jacky who was sitting by the picnic table.

"Hi there SpongeBob!" Cheered Jacky.

"Hey Jacky." Answered SpongeBob trying to be nice for once. He relized that his behavior at the Krusty Krab earlier was'nt very nice.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry to you guys for my behavior at the Krusty Krab. I was having a really bad day after having to burn two Krabby Patties."

Sandy chuckled.

"It's okay SpongeBob, we can't judge you for havin' a bad day."

Jacky cranked up the volume on his amplifier to brake the silence.

He cleared his voice.

"So what do you people like to play."

Sandy looked at the two.

"I only know texan tunes."

SpongeBob energeticaly waved his hand like if he was in school.

"I know a song! I call it 'the best day ever', I composed it myself!"

He put his hand into one of his holes and pulled out a notepaper.

Jacky took the piece of paper and put it on the picnic table.

"Ok, one, and two, and one two three four!"

He was suprised by SpongeBob's singing skills.

"Mr sun came up and he smiled at me, said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see."

They played it a couple of more times until Jacky wanted to play something else.

"Have you ever heard 'all along the watchtower' by Jimi Hendrix?"

"Jimi who?" Asked SpongeBob. Jacky looked at him like if he was some sort of creepy alien.

"Jimi Hendrix? Only the greatest guitarist of all time... I have the same kind of guitar like he had." He looked at his beautiful white Stratocaster. It was left handed, but he turned it upside-down and re-stringed it.

"Why is it upside down?" said the sponge with a goofy smile.

Jacky facepalmed. He looked for a minute at the sponge with a grumpy face.

"When you play the kind of music I do it sounds better."

SpongeBob looked into nowhere and nodded, trying to understand.

"How 'bout we all go jellyfishin'!" Sandy implied.

Jacky gave her a confusing look.

"That's a great idea! Let's go get Patrick and Squidward!"

Sandy and Jacky put on thier suits and they all went out.

_7 minutes and 13,237 seconds later..._

They knocked on Patrick's door.

"Hey Sandy, hey SpongeBob, hey... uuuuh, who are you?"

The pink blob did a stupid face.

"I'm Jacky Furtail, I'm new in town. Nice to meet you."

Patrick smiled at him.

"Are you that guy SpongeBo-"

"Yes! He's the guy I so warmley talked about Patrick!" Said SpongeBob looking nervously at Jacky.

"We were gonna go jellyfishin', you in?" said Sandy.

Patrick's face shone up.

"Good Neptune yes! I'll go get my net!"

When Patrick got out they went to Squidward's house.

"Maybe you should try talking to him Jacky." Said SpongeBob with a silly face.

Jacky's hands started to sweat a little.

"Dude, I suck talking to strangers."

"Come ooooon Squidward is super-duper-mega-nice!" cheered SpongeBob.

Jacky looked at Sandy for answers. Sandy just smiled nervously at him, giving him thumbs up.

_Here goes nothing I guess..._

He put on a smile and knocked.

"Go away SpongeBob..." someone moaned from inside the house.

"Hello? It's Jacky, the new neighbor."

The door opened and Squidward came out.

Jacky took Squidward's tentacle and shook it.

"I'm Jacky Furtail, you must be Squidward Tentacles. Nice to meet you!"

"Whatever..." replied Squidward, not giving a damn.

Jacky cleared his voice. "We are going to go jellyfishing, are you in?"

Suprisingly Squidward did'nt say no, and they all went to jellyfish fields.

_A little later..._

They all stood in a circle in jellyfish fields.

"Now, I was thinking we would compete, mammals versus sea critters. If you dare..."

Sandy put on an agressive look.

"Come on Jacky let's crush these fishsticks!"

Jacky scratched his head.

"What's the rules?"

"We all get 20 minutes to catch as many jellyfish as we can, the team with the most jellyfish are superior to the other team."

Jacky cracked his fists.

"Bring it kitchenaid."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Patrick and SpongeBob was running around laughing like if it was some kind of game.

Squidward was just standing there looking in a magazine.

Sandy was running around trying her best to catch as many as she could.

Jacky was a natural, catching 20 of them before the others got 10 together.

"Times up!" shouted Sandy.

"Team seacritters: 26 jellyfish. Team squirrel: 38 jellyfish." Jacky and Sandy cheered and hugged. SpongeBob's nose popped like a ballon at the defeat.

_I got beaten by a bunch of squirrels at my own game..._

"Hey, it's not even two o'clock. Let's go to Goo Lagoon!" said Patrick. They all marched to the beach.

"Hey Sandy, I think I got the pills working." Said Jacky.

"What pills?" She gave him a confused look.

"The breathing-underwater-pills."

Sandy's face brightened up.

"Should we try them? I mean, is it safe?"

Jacky did a confident look.

"We will just have to see."

_At the beach..._

They were all in the changing huts. Sandy had taken the pill and it had worked. Jacky did'nt know if it would work on males, it should tho. Right?

He took his pill. He waited two minutes, and did it. He threw away his airhelmet.

He took a deep breath, the warm Pacific water filled his lungs. It felt so good.

He knocked on Sandy's door and she came out. Jacky swallowed deepley.

She was wearing a thight, green string-bikini.

"It feels so good being able to breath right?"

Jacky tried to keep his eyes of her perfect body. He was not perverted, really not.

Why is she wearing that? I mean, I'm not judging. But still why? She was cute in her normal bikini but this? She's not pretty, she's smokin' hawt! No Jacky, no. Don't get distracted.

"Right?" She looked at him a little worried.

"Absolutely amazing. Really hot- I mean, the water. It's nice and warm." He smiled cheapishly.

"Let's go lift some weights! There is someone I want you to meet."

They walked over to the sandpit where there was big people lifting heavy wheights.

"Hey Sandy, you brought a friend?" Said an extremely big lobster.

"Larry, this is Jacky. Jacky, this is Larry." Larry raised an eyebrow.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jacky was trying to be as nice as possible around these big guys.

"Why?" Larry still had his eyebrow up.

Jacky lost his words.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." said Sandy and left. Leaving Jacky with Larry.

Larry leaned in closer. Almost a little to close to Jacky.

"I don't know who you are or what your intentions are. But just so you know, Sandy is my girl. If you touch her, you'll have to deal with me." He did'nt sound angry but Jacky could tell he was serious. Jacky just turned and walked away. He did'nt want to argue with the hunk.

He walked over to SpongeBob and Patrick who were building sandcastles. He joined them.

What else was he supposed to do? Jacky saw Sandy. She was standing by Larry with three glasses of some kind if soda. She looked conserned and searched the beach with her eyes. Jacky quickly borrowed himself into the sand.

"Why are you hiding from Sandy?" Asked SpongeBob.

"Larry threathend me not to be near her." Answered Jacky from beneath the ground.

SpongeBob laughed.

"He did that to you too huh?" Jacky crawled out of his sandy grave.

"He did that to you?" Jacky looked over to Sandy who was playing with Larry.

SpongeBob cleared his throat.

"It's not a mystery that we both like Sandy. Now, we don't have to be like Larry, but if either one of us wanna get Sandy we will have to get rid of Larry first." Jacky nodded.

Patrick just stod there thinking about icecream.

SpongeBob and Jacky sat there and planned on how to get rid of that huge fruit fly.

Jacky snapped his fingers.

"We introduce him to an even more beautiful woman!" SpongeBob's smile widened.

"I know a girl downtown who would work just fine." He said.

"There is no woman more beautiful than Sandy." Said SpongeBob seriously.

"You what I mean..."

"Right."

15 minutes later...

"Sure, I'll tease him a little..." Said the stunning fish who's name was Angela.

"Great! We just need to get him of the girl he's already interested in."

Angela nodded.

"Piece of cake, Sugar."

Both Jacky and SpongeBob stood there smiling evily, rubbing thier hands togheter.

Another five minutes later...

Larry stod there chatting with Sandy and Don when he heard a whistle. He looked for where the sound came from. Then he saw her. Angela was standing by the bar waving her hips at him. Larry's jaw dropped and his tounge rolled out. He ran to her faster than any lobster has ever ran.

Good, it worked now to go explain...

"Sorry I was gone Sandy, I could'nt resist the waves..."

Sandy gave a conserning look.

"Larry said you ran of cryin', I was worried..."

Jacky put his hands on his waist.

"Me cryin'? Never happened, never will." He said, mimicing a texan sheriff. Sandy giggled.

"Now how about some sandcastles?" Asked Jacky and held out his arm. Sandy grabbed it and they walked of.

We ran out of timecards so we are just gonna say later...

It was getting dark. For some reason people gathered around the stage at the bar. Everybody was there. Hundreds of fish. Suddenly a man came out on the stage. He was holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the Bikini Bottom jam!" The man roared. Everybody was cheering with him. Jacky gave Sandy a look.

"What's going on?" He did'nt understand.

"Every year there is a beachjam for everybody. Anyone can go up on stage and play!" Explained Sandy. Jacky smiled to himself.

This is my chance to show Sandy and everybody else my musical genius...

He jumped on stage. There where four people on the stage now. A drummer, a bassplayer, an acoustic guitarist and Jacky in front.

"What do you wanna play mate?" asked the drummer. Sounding like he came from England.

"All along the watchtower by Jimi Hendrix."

All the musicians nodded in agreement.

"A Hendrix fan ey?" said the bassplayer. Also from England.

The drummer counted down.

"One, two, and one two three four!"

The acoustic guitarplayer started strumming his chords and soon Jacky jumped in with his solo guitar. It was a beautiful song. Rock, but still beautiful. Or so Jacky thought at least. Jacky Started singing.

"There must be some kind of way out of here" Said the joker to the thief, "There's to much confussion, I can't get no relief. Business men – they drink my wine, Plowmen dig my earth, None will level on the line, Nobody of it's worth."

_"__No reason to get excited," The thief – he kindly spoke, "There are many here among us, who feel that life is but a joke, but you and I we've been through that, and this is not our fate, so let us not talk falsely now, the hour's getting late."_

_All along the watchtower, princess kept the view, while all the women came and went bare-foot servants too, outside in the cold distance a wild cat did growl, _

_Two riders were approaching, and the wind began to howl, hey._

The people cheered and clapped. Jacky was used to that. He was kind of a mini celebrity in his home town. He went backstage. Sandy was standing there, smiling.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Crap...

"You sing really good." She said smiling. She looked so relaxed. She leaned in and they kissed.

This is actually happening! Oh god, oh god...

They stod there kissing for minutes. Jacky enjoyed it a little to much. What had he done to make her like him this much? Was it only because he was a squirrel? He did'nt know. But he liked it. She let go. She bit her lower lip.

"I gotta go now, I'll call ya tomorrow?" She said.

"Yeah, I gotta go too..."

There was nothing more to it. They walked home.

When Jacky got home he crashed on his couch. He fell asleep right away. Sandy on the other hand, sat on her bed going through the day. She woke up, she met up with Jacky, SpongeBob came over, they went to see Patrick and Squidward, they went jellyfishing, she and Jacky won the competition, they all went to the beach, she hooked up wit Larry, Larry ditched her, she and Jacky made sandcastles, they went to the jamsession, Jacky pulled of an amazing performance and they kissed.

Am I and Jacky togheter now?I don't know I'll have to ask 'im tomorrow...

SpongeBob was laying there in his bed. He was writing in his diary. As a good author I'm not going to reveal all his secrets...

"I wonder what happened to the others tonight..." His pet snail Gary looked at him.

"Meow."

"Yeah maybe we'll find out sooner or later..."

Author's note: This is my first story so expect problems. If your not a horrible person than tell me about those problems. Constructive criticism is always highly valued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Careful now... No sudden moves..._

He dropped down behind the tree like a panther. She was sitting at her picnic table drinking lemonade. He had to be very, very careful. When Sandy Cheeks was in her fighting mood she was unstoppable. He had to sneak up on her from behind for it to work. He started to move from his hiding spot, slowly approaching her. She did'nt seem to notice him. Maybe she was tricking him. He did'nt know, but it was to late to back down now. He was only meters away from her now. There was nothing in the world except her now. He reached down for her waist. He took a second to gather strenght. He took a deep breath and started to tickle her waist like a wild animal. She burst out into a loud laughter. He enjoyed it. She enjoyed it. It was thier moment. She wrestled him down and was now laying on top of him. She unarmed him by holding his wrists. She looked him directly in the eyes, giving him that warm smile of hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. A thousand thoughts ran through Jacky's mind. He tried to make the best of it and closed his eyes too. Thier lips were only centimeters apart. He could feel her warm lips press against his own. She had nice lips, extremely soft. She was starting to get rougher in her motions. Starting to bite his lower lip. They were not kissing, they were making out! He had to show his manly role, he started to lick her lips. She started to moan. She replied by toungewrestling him. Obviously she was winning. Then suddenly she broke the kiss and put her finger on his lips. She smiled at him and shook her head. He knew why she had stopped. She did'nt want to go to far, an accident could happen. They stood up smiling akwardly at each other. Jacky looked at his watch and made up an excuse. Sandy too said that she had to continue working on something. He totaly understood, she didn't want to get to close. He was in a very hot spot in the friendzone. He exited the treedome with a big chunk of nothingness in his belly. Did he do too much tounge? Did he moan to less? Jacky couldn't understand why she backed off like that, he thought he did but he doesn't. Why didn't she wanna be close?! Jacky got frustrated by the thought. He walked home and crashed into his bed. Sad.


End file.
